


Chekov vs. Turnbull

by JackyMedan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, due South
Genre: Canada, Fanart, Gen, Patriotism, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you brought these two fandom's biggest 'patriots' face-to-face :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chekov vs. Turnbull

  



End file.
